


Blood and sand

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Torture, Whump, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission on Tatooine has gone wrong. Obi-Wan ends up in the hands of Sand people and Anakin has to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and sand

It was supposed to be a simple mission, Anakin thought. Save daughter of that stupid politician prick (well, he would never say that aloud) and return to Coruscant. He was sure that for any other two Jedi knights it would be easy and without complications.  
But not for them.  
Not for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.  
Somehow, they attracted troubles.  
The girl was safe and sound, yes, with her father once again, rescued from the clutches of Tatooine slavers (Anakin wanted to know if that was the reason they assigned him for this mission).  
But Anakin´s life was never easy.  
“It´ s been almost a month now, Anakin,” came the silent voice from behind him, “you will never find him. They´ve probably sold him to another planet.”  
“I can´t stop looking,” Anakin answered, “Obi-Wan would´ve done the same for me. I know it.”  
“You will never get to him in time,” his step-brother said, “he could be anywhere.”  
“He is here,” Anakin protested sternly, “I can feel it.”  
Owen just shaked his head slowly and returned to the house, leaving Anakin standing there. 

Anakin didn´t lie, he was sure that Obi-Wan was still on Tatooine. He could feel it in the Force, the slight tickling through their bond. The problem was that it was far too weak for him to actually reach his former Master´s mind and his Force signature seemed faint and thin. But it was the first time he could feel something from his Master in weeks.  
He didn´t like it.  
He kneeled down on the rough sand, closing his eyes against the setting of the suns of Tatooine. He remembered how he used to watch it with his mother sometimes, but quickly dismissed the memory as he submerged into the Force. He had to be quick, fearing that the bond will fade once again and Obi-Wan will be lost.  
He would not allow that.  
Never.  
He immersed himself deeper, reaching for Obi-Wan, trying to get to him. When he finally managed this, he wished he died.  
Tusken riders.  
Tusken riders got Obi-Wan.  
Anakin snapped out of meditation and got up, feeling slightly dizzy from the over-helming feeling of pain and despair filling up their bond.  
It can´t be true. The fate would be too cruel, if it was real.  
The sand people took his mother, they can´t take his Obi-Wan as well.  
He is not going to lost Obi-Wan. 

No one had asked him a thing when he took the speeder, rushing to the dark, desert night. They were probably getting used to it, Anakin thought gloomily, praying to the Force for help.  
He won´t survive another death.  
He won´t survive if he will be too late.  
Hold on, Obi-Wan. Don´t you dare to die on me.  
***  
Obi-Wan was slipping in and out of consciousness, complete unaware of his surroundings. He´s lost track of time long ago and events of the last few days (maybe not days, some part of him thought, maybe weeks) were dizzy and unfocused.  
He was certain that he was going to die.  
Force, he never thought he would die like that, enslaved, tied up and beaten just for fun. It was not death worth a Jedi.  
He was tired. No, not tired, exhausted. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. But he couldn´t give up just yet.  
There was Anakin.  
Who would take care of Anakin if he died?  
He must hold on. For Anakin.  
But still, he closed his eyes, not to fall asleep, just to rest for a while, to forget his miserable reality, just for a second, few minutes. But he must´ve fallen asleep because he dreamed of Anakin coming to him. There were feverish dreams of Anakin killing the Tusken Riders in the tent, untying him and murmuring something in his ear.  
You are going to be fine.  
Please, stay with me.  
Obi-Wan...  
Don´t leave me, please....  
Then he was being picked up, slowly but still painfully. He wanted to wake up, because it was giving him false hopes and there was nothing worse then false hopes, but then Anakin cradled him close to his chest and Obi-Wan cried because it was real.  
***  
This time, Anakin hadn´t murdered every Tusken Rider he saw. This time, he let them go, let them flee in fright when they saw the Hero With No Fear stepping out of a tent with a broken figure in his arms. Anger and fury were radiating from his posture, his eyes, promising them revenge.  
But not instantly, not right there, not right then.  
Not with his friend lying limply in his embrace, his head rolling lifelessly against his shoulder.  
But he would come back.  
And murder every one of them for what they´ve done. 

It was already middle of the night when he finally returned to the moisture farm, but they were awake, waiting for him, somehow knowing he would return, with his Master dead or alive. Because there was something in him that made them believe he could do anything when he made up his mind for it.  
Cllieg was first to speak, when his dead wife´s son emerged from the darkness with an unmoving body in his arms. “Is he alive?” he asked, too clearly remembering very similar scene from the months before.  
“Yes.” Without further words, Anakin carried Obi-Wan into a small room he was using during the last weeks and laid him gently down on bed.  
For a while, he just stood there, motionless, just looking helplessly on a broken body of his friend, not really knowing what do to.  
Just few seconds later, he fell down to his knees and broke into sobbing.  
After that, he wasn´t really aware of the things happening in the room - he had a vague memory of someone holding him around shoulders and making him sit down in a chair next to the bed, soothing him and telling that everything is going to be all right. But he knew it was a lie, because he heard Obi-Wan moan when Owen stripped him from his ragged clothes and began to clean his injuries and wrapping them in a clean, white gauze.  
Anakin spent the whole night on Obi-Wan´s bedside. 

Anakin found himself creating a list of Obi-Wan´s injuries in his head and how he´ s going to repay it to people who´ s done it.  
They´ve pulled out the fingernails on his right hand. They´ve broken three of his ribs which were now dangerously close to his lungs and Anakin had to use the Force to prevent them from piercing. They whipped him and the wounds on his back were infected and swollen. There were numerous cuts and bruises all along his body and Anakin didn´t want to imagine how he came to them.  
Obi-Wan laying motionless in front of him looked nothing like the Jedi knight he knew and loved. He was pale, thin and fragile.  
He will kill them all.  
First the slavers that took him away.  
Then the Tusken Riders.  
It went on and on in his head like a mantra for the following two days. 

Obi-Wan was sick and feverish, tossing restlessly in his sleep. His body was fighting the infection, clinging to life with all the strength he had left. Anakin was there, holding his hand, wiping his brow with a cold cloth. They were fighting together, side by side, like always.  
After three days, they finally won. 

The first sign that Obi-Wan was waking up was a pained whimper followed by an unsuccessful attempt to raise his hand. Anakin stood up from his chair in an instant, sitting down next to his friend, taking his uninjured arm in his.  
“Obi-Wan?” he whispered, afraid to speak louder.  
Obi-Wan cried softly, but eventually opened his eyes, blinking against sudden brightness, trying to focus on face in front of him.  
“Anakin....” he breathed out finally, closing his eyes once again.  
Anakin brought hand to his face, stroking the pale cheek softly. Obi-Wan is going to live. Now he can return and do what he promised to himself.  
Slowly, he tried to rise from the bed, but to his surprise, he felt a grip on his hand, much stronger then he expected. He looked down and saw Obi-Wan looking at him pleadingly, fear and sadness evident in his eyes.  
“Don´t do it,” he said hoarsely. “I know what you are about to do, so I beg you to stay.”  
“Obi-Wan...” Anakin whimpered, “they hurt you. They deserve it!”  
“Do not stain your hands with their blood, Anakin,” Obi-Wan insisted weakly, “not because of me.” Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply. “Let´s get out of here, Anakin. I can´t bear that heat anymore.”  
Anakin was sure as hell that it wasn´t the heat that Obi-Wan couldn´t bear, but hadn´t said anything about it. So he just kissed Obi-Wan´s forehead and nodded. “I´ll have the ship ready. I´ll come back in a minute for you.”

Obi-Wan spent two weeks in the Healer´s wing and Mace Windu practically forced him to take medical leave for the following two months.  
However, the nightmares full of blood and sand had lasted for much longer.


End file.
